Quítate la mascara!
by Lady Asgard
Summary: un sentimiento oculto por muchos años. solo una mascara impide que se revele.


Regalo de Navidad: Fan fic: MiloxShaina

¨Quítate la máscara!¨

Luego de terminar la guardia en el santuario. Parecía un tranquilo atardecer. Ella, que había visto incontables batallas, que había sufrido de todas las formas posibles. Seguía siendo un santo femenino hasta el final.

Caminaba por el santuario, recordando y meditando. La noche comenzaba a caer. Se quedo sentada en el coliseo, podía ver las estrellas ya que todo estaba a oscuras. Era un santo de plata experimentado, no necesitaba más que la luz de la luna para ver, y del poco sol que se perdía a esa hora. Por alguna extraña razón se quedo toda la noche allí, mirando las estrellas, Hasta el alba. Aun caminaba, al día siguiente no tendría guardia…sin embargo…por que no había podido dormir?

-Shaina?-escucho mientras caminaba-

Shaina: quien está ahí?!-pregunto ella en la oscuridad que aun seguía presente en el santuario aunque ya casi amanecía-

Milo: soy yo…calmate-decia el santo dorado, aunque no llevaba su cloth, parecía que se estaba alistando para poder entrenar temprano-

Shaina: ah…eres tu milo –siguió caminando-

Milo: eres bastante grosera para ser una supuesta dama –lo decía mientras se burlaba-

Shaina: cállate tonto….no necesito ser una dama de alta clase para ser fuerte en batalla. Vivo para pelear, no para ser educada-mientras se marchaba-

Milo: ja, claro…disculpa mi atrevimiento-con rostro molesto .luego se extraño al verla despierta tan temprano-oye…que haces despierta a esta hora? y mas con tu cloth puesta.

Shaina:-se detiene y lo mira- no es algo que te incumba!, quieres dejar de preguntarme?Además desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?

Milo:-sin que shaina se diera cuenta el se puso en frente de ella, después de todo podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz-ahora es un crimen preocuparme por una compañera? Ustedes las mujeres son tan molestas…-se rasca la cabeza molesto-por alguna extraña razón…puedo darme cuenta…algo te preocupa?

Shaina:-se mueve hacia atrás- no hagas eso!

Milo: jaja…acaso piensas que voy a romperte la máscara o qué? piensas que soy seiya?

Shaina:-bajo su máscara su cara se puso blanca como el papel-q….quien te…quien te conto de eso?

Milo: digamos que…estuve contemplando todo desde lejos el día que peleaste con seiya. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

Shaina: c…calla! No te metas más en mi vida!

Milo: cuando estabas entrenando para ser un santo femenino, antes hablabas más conmigo. Y eras más agradable. Cuando te convertiste en una dejaste de lado el trato con los demás, todo bajo a esa maldita mascara…-el la toma en brazos y la lleva a una zona más alejada-

Shaina: que rayos haces idiota!

Milo:-la baja cerca de una arboleda alejada-quítatela!

Shaina: eh?

Milo: la mascara

Shaina: es que te clavaste tu propia aguja en el cerebro?Olvidalo!esta mascara es el símbolo de…!

Milo: esa ley es la ley más ridícula del santuario y sabes bien que le soy y le seré fiel a athena y al mismo sin vacilar!...pero desde que te convertiste en santo no haces más que ser fría, y no solo en batalla, ya me tienes harto!

Shaina: milo…que te pasa?Por que te molesta tanto eso?Además tu siempre entrenabas con Camus y siempre estas cumpliendo TUS obligaciones de santo dorado. Este no es el milo que yo conozco

Milo: por que seiya si?

Shaina: eh?

Milo: solo seiya puede ver tu cara no? ningún otro hombre. Pues déjame decirte algo, seiya no te corresponderá nunca!

Shaina: SILENCIO!-en un impulso de dolor y furia lo abofetea dejándole las marcas de sus garras en la cara-

Milo:-se queda un momento con la cara mirando hacia el costado, con las pequeñas cortadas sangrando, *por qué no las esquivo?*Pensaba shaina mientras tanto -…eso te sirve de descargo?...sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Y aun así poco te importa…te enfadas con cualquier hombre que intente quitártela o te pida ver tu cara porque no es seiya, cierto?-serio-

Shaina: cierra la boca milo!, desde cuando te importa eso?Déjame tranquila, infeliz!-ella se marcha corriendo y el la sujeta de un brazo y tira de este hacia el. La acorrala contra uno de los arboles-

Milo:-serio-…no quieres aceptar la verdad…eso no me interesa en lo mas minimo tonta…lo que sientas por seiya o …no quiero verte sufrir, entiendes?-el acerca su dedo usando su aguja Antares, hace una leve rasgada en la máscara de shaina la cual se rompe-…tu cara es hermosa…de verdad quieres cubrirla bajo esa mascara toda tu vida?

Shaina: m….milo….-ella se quedaba petrificada ante lo que él hacía .pero no porque no pudiera hacer nada. Toda su cabeza era un mar de dudas y de sentimientos, en eso había pensado toda la noche. Seiya, el único hombre al que le abrió su corazón jamás la amaría. Su corazón era de athena y solo de ella. ella había abandonado su honor de amazona por él , y ni así había sido suficiente. Shaina solo reacciono para amenazar a milo con sus garras en el cuello-

Milo: vas a matarme?...por qué?-tranquilo y serio-

Shaina: porque viste mi rostro…y sabes cómo es la ley…yo tengo que matarte o…

Milo:-se acerco a ella y la beso sin que shaina pudiera responder-

Shaina:-se quedo petrificada, no entendía que rayos le pasaba a había vacilado por ninguna su rol como guerrero le había sido más fuerte, su lealtad, su valor, su determinación a pelear. Eso es algo que ella admiraba de él aunque era un idiota. Eso era algo que ella veía en un hombre como…atractivo?-

Milo:-aleja sus labios de los de ella-siempre fuiste…la única amazona de todas…que considere la más fuerte y decidida…almenos a mis ojos…la única que comparte el veneno de la lucha que recorre todo mi cuerpo…la única con el carácter de una verdadera mujer guerrera. Y eso…aunque nunca te lo dije…me vuelve loco

Shaina:...milo….esto…es enserio?-ella lo miraba aun sin poder creerlo-

Milo: para ti seré un estúpido, pero no bromeo con estas cosas…-el toma su mentón-…es tan difícil creer que yo pueda amar a una mujer? También soy un hombre sabias?

Shaina: Y...Ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo reiteres…explícame como volveré al santuario sin mí mascara puesta?

Milo:-la acorrala-nadie dijo que vas a volver…quiero una respuesta antes-la mira con una sonrisa traviesa y malévola al mismo tiempo-

Shaina: te voy a electrocutar si no te quitas de encima-vena-

Milo:-sonrie-pruebame nena, veamos si puedes moverme un centímetro. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu superior

Shaina:-le pega un rodillazo en el estomago-

Milo:-dolor-no...lo vi venir…

Shaina:-se limpia las manos – decias insecto?

Milo: je…que carácter...eso me gusta, me gusta mucho-sonríe –almenos…piénsalo.

Shaina: -lo mira seria-…pues…-se acerca a él y lo toma de su chaqueta de entrenamiento quedando frente a frente-….digamos…que lo pensare, si-sonríe malévolamente. Luego lo suelta- me iré al santuario por el bosque…Así no me vera nadie .por culpa tuya tengo que tomar el camino más largo…me das muchos problemas para ser un santo dorado.

Milo:-la mira y luego sonríe-…que mujer…la próxima vez no te me vas a escapar preciosa

Shaina:-se detiene y se da vuelta para mirarlo-…gracias milo…

Milo: eh?

Shaina:…nada. No iporta –por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella sonreía , y no era por seiya. Ella realmente quería darle una oportunidad. Era un idiota, pero quizá se convirtiera en...su idiota. Ella se marcho caminando-

Milo:-la ve marcharse- oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu mascara sea mas fácil de romper que el papel!-sonriendo bromeando-

Luego de esto se escucho que alguien corría y un golpe después.

Milo:-regresando a la zona de entrenamiento del santuario con un chichón en la cabeza-me las pagaras mujer-sonrisa de odio y vena en la frente-almenos tome venganza y le robe un beso en la boca jeje-sonrisa de astucia -

Fin

Nota del autor: Lo de la máscara de papel fue más fuerte que yo xDDDD.


End file.
